In an aircraft, many electronic equipment items are located in a zone situated underneath the cockpit of the aircraft, which provides the equipment items with preferential environmental conditions such as a reasonable ambient pressure and a controlled ambient temperature. Units are disposed in this zone and make it possible to fasten equipment items, connect them to the cables of the aircraft and ventilate them.
The document US2004050569 describes and shows a known connection assembly, in which at least one electronic equipment item is disposed in a support means. This support means comprises a movable carrier structure in the general shape of a chair having a horizontal support, a vertical back element and two side jambs, this structure defining a housing for accommodating an electronic equipment item. The carrier structure comprises a connection interface at the back element and on which the electronic equipment item comes to be connected horizontally. The assembly created in this way is brought into the desired zone, next to other assemblies created separately, and the wiring of the aircraft is added onto each connection interface integral with an electronic equipment item.
Such an assembly is defined in particular by the international aeronautical standard ARINC 600.
This type of assembly, however, could be improved in keeping with more modular future solutions.
In this regard, the invention proposes a new modular assembly for fastening electronic module(s)/equipment item(s).